


Teenage Ghost Punk

by sapphireswimming



Category: Danny Phantom, Teenage Ghost Punk
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Friendship, Gen, Gen Work, Half Ghost Angst, Mystery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:22:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26415613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphireswimming/pseuds/sapphireswimming
Summary: At first, Danny was too distracted by the aftereffects of the accident to realize that anything else had changed.
Relationships: Danny Fenton & Tucker Foley & Sam Manson
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted here: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11115343/1/Teenage-Ghost-Punk
> 
> A crossover/fusion with 2014 indie film Teenage Ghost Punk, but can be understood as a Danny Phantom AU without any knowledge of the other fandom
> 
> Thanks for Laora and dannyboymw for encouraging this crossover

Danny didn't notice much in the weeks after his accident. He was far too busy struggling to stay visible whenever he was around people and keeping his feet solid enough that he wouldn't sink through the floor in order to realize that anything else was different. Like having all of his molecules rearranged wasn't enough of a change for anyone.

Even when he didn't jump at every noise anymore and was pretty sure that his hand would be where it was supposed to be at any given moment, it wasn't like he was out to make new friends. He tried to avoid as many people as possible, Sam and Tucker excepted.

It was just easier to stay sane when he didn't have to worry about other people asking too many questions or actually paying attention when his foot ended up partway through the floor in class. And he really really wasn't looking to expose his secret status as a half dead kid or whatever he was now. Normality was the name of the game.

Which was why, even when he started seeing new faces around his neighborhood, he didn't bother getting to know them. He started recognizing the faces, though: the red haired boy who apparently really liked wearing vests, the girl with brown hair that came down to her waist who danced everywhere she went, and a quiet dark eyed girl who was normally sitting by herself in the park whenever he was coming home from school.

After a while, he wondered if he was being rude ignoring them day after day when they lived so close to each other. It was one thing to keep his secret, but it was another thing entirely to let new kids on the block still feel as isolated as he chose to be. Well, he had Sam and Tucker sticking by him through everything, and Jazz poking her nose into his business even when he didn't want it. But he rarely saw any of these kids with friends of their own and none of them were in his classes so he couldn't even make an effort to be nice to them at school.

The guilt gnawed at him until he finally couldn't ignore it. As Sam and Tucker walked home with him from Casper High one day, he asked what they'd think if they asked to hang out with one or two of them every once in a while.

The blank looks he got were unexpected.

He wasn't quite sure how to respond when they asked who he was talking about.

"The new kids, you know?" Danny stopped and pointed across the street where a girl with a book bag slung over her shoulder was walking the other way. "Like her."

They looked over to where he pointed and then looked at each other. After another moment, Tucker was looking like he was trying to decipher a history study guide and Sam was staring at Danny like he was crazy.

"Who?" she finally asked.

Danny gaped. "The... the girl across the street," he said, looking back to make sure she hadn't disappeared but seeing her right where she had been, stopped now, and looking over at them. "Oh great, now she knows we're talking about her."

"Danny..." Tucker said slowly. "There's nobody there, man."

Blinking at him, Danny turned between his friends and the teenage girl. "But... she's right there... looking at us... Sam, you see who I'm talking about, right?"

"No, Danny," she said, shifting uncomfortably from foot to foot.

Danny grit his teeth together, then, "Hey!" he shouted across the road, because this situation was already awkward so might as well go all out to prove his wasn't crazy. "Hey, you!" he continued as the other girl stared at him in wide eyed disbelief. She eventually pointed at herself, as if confirming that he was talking to her. "Yeah," he said, nodding in relief that she was finally reacting to him.

But then the turned and bolted down the street, paper fluttering out of her bag, but she didn't turn around to pick it up.

Danny threw up his hands, frustrated at everything about this entire situation. All he was trying to do was be nice and include some other loners who didn't have friends and now he'd scared them off and made his friends think he was crazy.

"You dropped your…" he started calling after the girl before realizing that she had disappeared down the block and was long gone. Shaking his head, Danny crossed the street to retrieve the lost paper in case it was a homework assignment or something important.

It wasn't. Not really. Just some biology notes that looked really complicated and Jazz level advanced. Maybe the girl was super smart and skipped a couple grades and that's why Danny hadn't seen her around school.

The one good thing about the crumpled page was that it had a name written at the top. Mary Yeh.

He came back to Sam and Tucker with his clue clenched in his hand.

"You can see _this_ , right?" he asked as joke, waving the paper in front of him.

Tucker was suddenly spinning around in circles, wondering where the paper had come from and how it had appeared out of thin air. "Yeah," Sam replied, looking as confused as he was. No trace that they had ever been joking about what they could and could not see.

"Oh," Danny said. And suddenly he didn't know what to think about any of this.


	2. Chapter 2

Knowing the mystery girl's full name proved surprisingly unhelpful. No one in their class was called Mary Yeh and none of them recognized the name from someone in the grade above or behind them either.

During a call to school administration hoping to track down the owner of a lost textbook, they were told that there was no one who attended Casper High by that name.

This knowledge threw Sam off balance as she wondered what that really meant and it convinced Tucker that it was high time to give up the chase for a girl who may or may not be invisible.

It just made Danny more determined than ever to find Mary and return her biology notes, however. If he hadn't confronted her in the street, he wouldn't have minded never seeing her again. But now that she had run away from him and half convinced his friends that he was crazy, Danny couldn't just cut his losses and forget about her.

In fact, he wasn't going to stop until he found the teenager.

But she'd started avoiding his block. While he used to pass her coming home from school a couple times each week, the sidewalk was conspicuously absent in the next few weeks. No girls in a skirt and a bob, leather messenger bag slung over their shoulder or not.

He couldn't imagine why she would be avoiding him, though. He hadn't done anything that should have scared her off and he wasn't that much of a freak that she would be able to tell with just a glance across the street, right?

It kept bugging him, though. So much so that he asked Jazz if she had any classmates named Mary who might be especially good at science. When she looked at him oddly and said no, he pulled up a quick search of the closest schools other than Casper High. Even though none of them were actually in Amity Park, he called anyway, claiming that he'd found a textbook in his neighborhood and wanted to make sure that the school got their property back and their study was able to properly study. Which, okay, was stretching the truth a little, but he didn't think that school secretaries were going to care about a single sheet of notes. And he wanted answers.

Despite his apparent concern for their student, none of the nearby schools had a Mary Yeh enrolled. He tried the school in Elmerton, the private school, and the high school the next town over, and even the community college. But nothing.

His next step was trying the yellow pages. Pulling out a thick dusty book that was propping up a work light in the lab, Danny found no entries for any Yeh's in the area, with or without a Mary.

When he asked Tucker to do a search on the web, his friend looked at him in concern and hinted that he maybe take a break from the hunt. Especially since more than a week had gone by without anything coming of the search. And even to sympathetic friends, the whole thing was starting to get pretty weird.

This was the sort of behavior that would scare her off if she could see him now, Danny finally realized with a sigh. So he nodded, chucked the yellow pages in the recycling bin— Tucker thanked him even more than Sam would have at that move— and suggested they take a break and get a milkshake over at the Nasty Burger.

Tucker gratefully accepted the offer and led the way, chatting cheerfully as he tried to get Danny's mind off of his search. And they spend a nice afternoon together, slurping at their chocolate milkshakes and wiping the salt from their French fries off on their pant legs as they talked about the Dumpty Humpty CD that was going to be released in a few weeks and wondered if Sam might not have a connection that would let them get their hands on an early copy.

They'd decided to ask her the next morning at school because it certainly wouldn't hurt to try. And then it was time for them to go home to the homework that waited for both of them. Splitting up by the park, Tucker waved and shouted a goodbye as he walked toward his neighborhood.

Danny continued along the edge of the park and was just about to turn onto his street when he stopped and turned around.

The dark eyed girl was sitting underneath a tree. It wasn't Mary. And there was no reason to think that this girl might know Mary, but she was another of the mysterious teenagers that Danny had started seeing around town.

He knew that if Sam or Tucker were here, they would drag him away and tell him to not bother the poor girl. Half of him was also ready to leave well enough alone, but… the other half didn't want to give up so easily. Danny had always called Jazz the stubborn one, but he was realizing that that streak ran strong in the Fenton family.

Staring at the girl for another moment, Danny vacillated.

But then he took a step forward because there was no harm in saying hello, now was there?

Danny stepped forward cautiously, moving slowly as he came up to the girl. She met his eyes as he stepped off the sidewalk and watched him walk across the strip of grass toward her tree. Danny almost sighed in relief that she didn't look ready to run.

He stopped a few feet away from her, though, just in case his presence freaked her out as much as it did the now missing Mary Yeh.

They stared at each other in silence for a bit. The girl seemed to be waiting for him to do something, so he smiled, a little nervously. She smiled back. That bolstered his courage enough to say, "Hi, my name's Danny."

"Little Feather," she replied, in a quiet, carefully articulated accent, and Danny blinked in surprise. But then he realized that she did have leather fringes on her pants and, sure enough, a little feather braided into her hair.

"Oh," he said. "Right. So, um, do you live around here?"

The girl nodded and pointed east, toward the denser part of town.

Danny nodded at her answer, but wished she had given him something more to work with. Small talk had never been his strong suit and since he basically only hung out with Sam and Tucker these days, and avoided everyone else, his not great skills were even more rusty than normal when talking about normal non-ghosty things.

He plowed on anyway, though, since he'd already said hi. "Are you new around here?" He hadn't heard of any Native Americans moving to the area recently, but then again, with the accident, he hadn't really been paying that much attention to the people in town, or any news that Jazz tried to tell them over the breakfast table.

Little Feather shook her head, and suddenly Danny felt really bad that he hadn't noticed her before. Maybe she'd lived here for years without him ever taking the time to introduce himself.

"We've been here a long time," she said. "Many moons."

Danny quirked an eyebrow and stared at her, trying to see whether or not she was joking. He started feeling really awkward when he honestly couldn't tell.

"Yeah?" he asked, trying to figure out what to say next when she continued speaking.

"We live by the water."

So, down by the warehouse district, then, over by the lake. It was across town, so he suddenly felt better about not knowing her before. She was actually pretty far from home, out in this park. There were at least two closer to her house, if you counted the elementary school.

"On the grassy plain along the shore."

Something started prickling on the back of his neck with each carefully spoken word.

There wasn't a shore to the lake anymore. The warehouse district had built over it until you got out past city limits. Even then, it was dirty gravelly pavement out past Elmerton. He'd been in enough ghost fights on that side of town to know that there was no grassy plain along the lakefront.

"I…" Danny stared at her hard, looking at her closely as he fought the urge to back away.

Little Feather stared right back at him with her wide eyes, like she was trying to decide something. "Haunt," she said after a moment.

Danny gaped at her. "Wh-what?" he managed to ask.

"You. Haunt," she repeated, and Danny's face drained of color.


End file.
